Amazing News
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Wanita itu tersenyum, Fleur tersenyum anggun, "Oui. Je suis enceinte. " Sekedar berita kehamilan yang simpel itu cukup untuk memberitahu Bill dan Fleur bahwa mereka setidaknya saling memiliki. Dan apa yang mereka miliki, selama bersama, saat ini cukup.


"Tidak salah lagi, Mrs. Weasley, Anda positive hamil. Selamat, Mrs. Weasley."

Begitulah kata seorang Penyembuh dari St. Mungo yang dipanggil Fleur ke Shell Cottage.

**.**

**Amazing News**

**xxxTogether, Foreverxxx**

**By : Raiha Laf Qyaza**

****Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
><strong>**

**Sumarry : _Ini adalah kehidupan yang simple, tapi cukup sempurna. _**

**Wanita itu tersenyum, Fleur tersenyum anggun, "_Oui. Je suis enceinte. _" Sekedar berita kehamilan yang simpel itu cukup untuk memberitahu Bill dan Fleur bahwa mereka _setidaknya_ saling memiliki. Dan apa yang mereka miliki saat ini lebih dari cukup, selama mereka bersama-sama._  
><em>**

.

.

.

Fleur Weasley nee Delacour sedang berada di ruang tamu di Shell Cottage, sendirian. Secangkir teh yang mulai mendingin yang menemaninya sama sekali tidak disentuh. Fleur Weasley sedang sangat gugup saat ini. Dan jawabannya mudah saja ditebak;

Di hadapannya terdapat lima buah _test pack _yang berbeda-beda. Panik melanda diri Fleur saat ini. Air mukanya gelisah. Semuanya menandakan _Positive_, yang menandakan bahwa Fleur Weasley hamil.

Fleur Weasley hamil. Anak Bill.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Fleur tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman dengan kehamilan dan semacamnya sebelumnya. Dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Fleur menyambar semua tes kehamilannya, memasukannya ke dalam kantung jubahnya, dan mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dengan cepat, lalu melemparkannya ke perapian, "Zee Burrow!" serunya dengan aksen perancis yang kental, dan dalam sekejap tubuh Fleur menghilang.

**.**

**The Burrow**

"Fleur! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah Bill tidak apa-apa?" bisik Ginny sambil turun berjingkat-jingkat dari lantai dua dan segera menghampiri kakak iparnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari perapian.

Tunggu, Ginny tidak seharusnya berada disini.

"Bill tidak apa-apa, bisa aku berbicara dengan Molly?" kata Fleur ekspresi dan suara tenang yang dibuat-buat, sambil membalas pelukan dari Ginny dengan setengah hati dan dengan seala kadarnya, lalu mengangkat alisnya kepada Ginny, meminta penjelasan.

Ginny memicingkan mata dengan curiga. Berpura-pura tidak melihat sikap Fleur yang bersifat menuduh, dia menjawab dengan santai, namun masih dengan suara kecil, "Yeah, Mum ada di dapur. Aku akan berada di kamarku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Aku tidak bodoh, bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau sedang berada di 'Ogwarts, Ginny?" tuduh Fleur dengan suara pelan, tahu bahwa Ginny tidak akan bilang apa-apa kalau hanya di 'angkat-sebelah-alis' dengan sikap menuduh.

Ginny berbalik, nyengir, suaranya masih pelan, "Sst, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Harry sebentar. Jangan beri tahu Mum!"

Fleur ikut nyengir, "Bukankah akan lebih cerdas kalau kau langsung ke Grimauld Place saja? Kau tahu itu dimana kan?"

"Akan lebih mencurigakan kalau besok aku kembali dengan seragamku berhubung besok adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmead. Jadi aku akan mengambil baju ganti, lalu kembali ke Hogsmead besok." jawab Ginny riang.

"Ah… Selamat bersenang-senang." Fleur tertawa kecil.

Ginny mengangguk riang, lalu pergi.

Fleur beranjak menuju dapur.

Tangan kiri Fleur otomatis memasuki kantung jubahnya, dimana dia menyimpan kelima tes kehamilannya yang menandakan _positive_, dan dengan langkah bergetar dia pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Molly. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram perutnya dengan panik.

"Arthur, apakah itu ka—Fleur!" Molly, dengan wajah terkejut, keluar dari dapur dan beranjak memeluk Fleur dengan gembira, "Sudah lama sekali sejak kau dan Bill terakhir kali menemuiku, nak. Apa yang bisa kubantu? Apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

Fleur menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Baru minggu lalu sejak terakhir kali kami berkunjung, Molly. Semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di ruang keluarga saja?"

"Oh, tentu saja, apakah semuanya _benar-benar_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Molly lagi, member penekanan di kata '_benar-benar'_.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, sungguh, hanya saja…" Fleur menunduk memandang perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu, sayang?" ujar Molly lembut.

Fleur mengangguk gugup dan duduk di sofa cepat-cepat, lalu menarik nafas lagi, "Molly, aku belum seratus persen yakin, tapi aku sudah mengecek berulang kali, dan… bisa jadi aku hamil."

Hening.

Catat : Fleur menjadi jauh lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Molly pelan.

Fleur mengangguk cepat-cepat dan mengeluarkan semua tes kehamilannya dan menyodorkannya kepada Molly. Kedua tangannya menyentuh perutnya sementara Molly memeriksanya satu-satu dengan hening.

"Menstruasiku juga sudah terlambat dua hari. Hari ini aku memanggil penyembuh dari St. Mungo, dan dia mengatakan bahwa tidak salah lagi, aku hamil." ucap Fleur, berusaha membantu.

Fleur mengecek ekspresi Molly pelan-pelan, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Molly tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Fleur, "Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Oh, aku tak menyangka! Ini akan benar-benar hebat! Cucu pertamaku! Kau butuh perlengkapan bayi? Aku yakin aku masih menyimpan beberapa di garasi. Atau mungkin kamar baru untuk bayi? Kita bisa mulai merenovasi pondok tua itu dan mulai—"

Fleur sedikit gelagapan sambil melepas diri dari pelukan Molly yang kelewat senang, "Jadi aku hamil? Anak Bill? Bagaimana cara aku memberitahunya?"

Molly tersenyum menenangkan, "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, sayang."

"Ta-tapi, aku dan Bill tidak pernah benar-benar pernah membicarakan tentang bayi. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Bill menginginkan anak atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau dia marah, lalu malah menceraikanku?" tanya Fleur histeris.

"Bill tidak akan menceraikan wanita cantik sepertimu. Sekarang, pulanglah dan masaklah masakan kesukaannya, gunakan _sundress_ yang lucu, lalu sediakan dia makan malam yang lezat. Setelah itu beri tahu dia pelan-pelan, mengerti?" Molly memberi saran.

Fleur hanya mengangguk dengan gugup.

Molly tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Haruskah aku memberi tahu yang lain dulu, atau…?"

"_Aucun!_" pekik Fleur panik, "Maksudku, tidak usah, nanti aku dan Bill sendiri saja yang memberi tahu yang lain. Terima kasih banyak, Molly." Fleur bangkit, mengobrol sebentar tentang nama, kelamin, dan segalanya tentang bayi, lalu kembali lagi ke Shell Cottage dengan Floo.

Fleur berdiri diam selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya dia sadar penuh. Fleur segera mengecek jam, masih satu jam lagi sebelum kepulangan Bill. Fleur segera mandi, dan setelah lama memilih, akhirnya Fleur mengenakan _sundress_ yang panjangnya tujuh _cm_ diatas lutut berwarna perak. Fleur menata rambutnya dalam tatanan yang simple, dan mulai memasak _steik_ setengah matang untuk Bill.

Dalam diam dan kepanikan yang terus menerus melanda dirinya, Fleur memotong kentang untuk digoreng, lalu mulai menata piring dan meja. Fleur tersenyum sebentar, lalu pergi dengan anggun ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan vas bunga kecil yang berisi dua tangkai bunga berwarna putih, dengan benang sari berwarna emas yang sangat indah.

Fleur membuat dua cangkir teh sambil membiarkan wangi bunga itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan rumah. Kemudian Fleur membuka jendela. Fleur melihat bahwa sebentar lagi matahari terbenam… _Sunset_…

Fleur tersenyum dan mendapat ide lain. Fleur mengambil tikar kecil, keranjang piknik, dan beberapa kotak makan. Fleur menyambar empat buah lampion dan menyalakan lampion-lampion itu, lalu melevitasi satu persatu. Makanan yang telah dimasak akhirnya Fleur masukkan ke kotak makan, dan dimasukkan ke keranjang kecil itu. Fleur melipat tikarnya sampai benar-benar kecil, lalu menyelipkannya di keranjang.

Sempurna.

Waktu menunjukkan tiga puluh menit lagi sampai jam 6, yang menandakan bahwa Bill sudah harus berada di rumah sekitar lima menit lagi. Fleur memasukkan dua botol Butterbeer ke dalam keranjang untuk mengisi waktu.

Fleur, sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan gelisah, duduk di sofa sambil sekali-sekali melirik jam.

Tok Tok Tok.

Fleur terlonjak di sofanya, dan bergegas membukakan pintu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Bill masuk, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Bill." Fleur mengecup kedua pipinya sekilas, lalu menggantung mantel Bill sambil bergerak-gerak genit, mencoba memperlihatkan Bill bahwa malam ini dia memiliki sesuatu untuknya.

Bill menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau cantik sore ini, Fleur—Bukan berarti kau tidak cantik selama ini." katanya buru-buru, "Ada acara apa?"

Fleur tertawa, "Apakah tidak boleh _iseng-iseng_ berdan-dan dan berusaha terlihat _belle_ untuk menyambut suami sendiri?"

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Fleur." Bill tampak puas akan dirinya sendiri karena memiliki istri keturunan _Veela_.

"_Merci_. Bill, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita piknik di pantai?" Fleur menunjuk kearah keranjang piknik dan lampion-lampion yang tadi disiapkan olehnya.

Bill menggulung kedua lengan bajunya, "Tentu saja. Ayo."

Bill mengambil keranjang pikniknya dan menyihir lampion-lampion itu untuk mengikutinya dan Fleur. Fleur mengunci Shell Cottage, dan berjalan kearah pantai sambil menggandeng Bill.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang strategis, Bill menggelar tikar itu, dan duduk dengan santai. Lampion-lampion itu terbang diatas mereka, sementara Fleur mengeluarkan makanan-makanan untuk mereka santap.

"Bill…" panggil Fleur.

"Hm?" Bill menoleh memandang wajah istrinya. Wajah Fleur yang tertimpa cahaya matahari berwarna jingga tampak sangat cantik.

"Apakah kau ingin punya anak?" tanya Fleur sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi berusaha untuk terdengar biasa saja.

Bill tampak kaget bukan main ditanya seperti itu. Matanya melebar sedikit, tapi setelah itu dia menguasai diri tersenyum sekilas kepada Fleur, "Tentu saja. Maksudku, bukan berarti aku ingin punya sekarang, tapi aku ingin punya keluarga yang hebat. Punya anak pasti keren. Apalagi anakmu, Fleur."

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Fleur, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan terus bertanya, "Tapi nanti kalau aku gendut kan aku akan terlihat jelek." Fleur pura-pura menyerngitkan keningnya.

Bill tertawa atas keengganan istrinya yang dibuat-buat, "Kau akan selalu cantik untukku, Fleur. Lagipula hamil dan gendut itu beda."

Fleur tersenyum. Fleur berdiri dan memeluk Bill. Bill tampak sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Fleur, tapi membalas pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Fleur.

Fleur duduk lagi, "Kalau begitu kapan kau ingin punya anak?" Fleur mulai mengeluarkan _steik _dan menyuapi Bill.

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi." jawab Bill cuek sambil membuka mulutnya dan menerima steik-nya.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Fleur lagi, mengambil beberapa kentang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak banyak, pastinya. Mungkin dua atau tiga." Bill mengambil kentang yang hendak Fleur makan, dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri sambil nyengir.

"Bill! Aku baru saja akan memakan itu." Fleur cemberut.

"Karena itu aku ambil." Bill memutar bola matanya yang jelas-jelas seperti mengatakan 'Kan itu memang tujuannya.'

Fleur tertawa pelan, "Apakah kau akan marah kalau aku hamil sekarang?" gumamnya, berharap tidak di dengar.

Sayangnya Bill mendengarnya.

Bill menelan kentangnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dan meminum butterbeer nya banyak-banyak, "Tentu saja tidak." Fleur tersenyum, tapi Bill tampak tidak menyadarinya sementara ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan senang sekali! Aku akan sangat senang menjadi ayah, aku selalu ingin mencoba menajdi ayah sejak aku pertama kali menggendong Ginny saat dia bayi—"

Mata Bill melebar, mulutnya megap-megap, dilihatnya Fleur berdiri menghadapnya, angin pantai menerpa rambut Fleur pelan, dan kedua tangan Fleur berada di perutnya. Memeganginya. Di belakang Fleur tampak matahari mulai tenggelam.

Sosok anggun dan indah itu berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu yang beberapa belas detik kemudian akhirnya dipahami oleh Bil.

"Oh. _Oh_. Ap—K-kau… kau… ha-ha-ha…" Bill tampak terlalu _shock_ untuk mengatakannya.

Fleur tersenyum anggun, "_Oui. Je suis enceinte. _"

Bill berdiri setelah beberapa saat mematung, senyum lebar dan bahagia merekah di wajahnya. Bill melempar kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Fleur, dan menciumnya penuh-penuh. Fleur tampak sama senangnya. Bill mengangkat Fleur dan memutarnya di udara. Keduanya tertawa.

Fleur, masih sambil tertawa, menanyainya, "Kau tidak marah? Sungguh?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Bill nyengir lebar dan berlutut, wajahnya berada tepat di depan perut Fleur, "Hey, _baby_. Aku ayah mu, salam kenal! Kau akan menjadi bayi paling hebat sepanjang sejarah. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku dan ibumu sangat mencintaimu." Lalu Bill mengecup perut Fleur.

Fleur tertawa anggun, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya saat ia melihat Bill mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Mengabadikan momen ini. _Accio_, kamera!" kata Bill senang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memotret kita, Bill." Fleur menggandeng tangannya.

"Karena itulah ada yang namanya sihir. Mau berdansa? Aku tadi melihat radio kecil di keranjang piknik yang kau siapkan. Sepertinya _seseorang_ memang dari awal sudah berniat berdansa. Iya kan, Fleur?" Bill menggoda istrinya yang sedang mengambil radio sambil tersenyum malu, dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Lepas alas kakimu, Bill, nanti mengganggu." perintahnya sambil memutar-mutar stasiun radionya.

Bill melakukannya, lalu menangkap kamera yang baru datang, lalu menyihirnya macam-macam sementara Fleur masih mencari lagu yang pas.

Sesudah Bill melakukanya, Bill menyihir lampionnya agar bertambah banyak dengan mantra _'geminio'_ dan membuat lingkaran yang cukup luas di udara. Jadi seperti semacam arena bertarung, tapi yang ini akan digunakan untuk berdansa. Bill juga menyihir api untuk membuat lingkaran, tapi ada satu sisi yang tidak terkena api, agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan lagu yang pas?" tanya Bill.

"_Oui._" jawab Fleur santai sambil memasuki lingkaran itu, diikuti oleh Bill dari belakang.

Bill meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Fleur, dan Fleur meletakkan tangannya seperti dimana semestinya.

Musik mulai mengalun, dan mereka mulai berdansa pelan. Tidak indah, tapi menyenangkan dengan cinta meliputi keduanya. Mereka terus bergerak kanan dan kiri, tidak menentu arahnya, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua saat ini.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

Bill menggeleng, seakan menjawab syair dari lagu itu, diikuti oleh tawa Fleur.

_I could almost kiss the star, that shining so bright_

Bill memutar tubuh Fleur dalam satu gerakan mulus dan mendekapnya, seperti tidak ingin melepasnya, dan tidak dia pergi.

_When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh._

_I would never want to miss this_

_In my heart, I know what this is._

Fleur berputar lagi dengan anggun, dan Bill menangkap tubuhnya dengan sempurna sambil membisikkan "Aku mencintaimu," di telinga Fleur, "berada di sini bersama mu bagaikan mimpi besar untukku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Lanjutnya.

_This is what dreams a made of,_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams a made of…_

Lagu nya berhenti. Mereka pun berhenti berdansa.

"Bill, terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang jauh lebih pantas darimu untuk menjadi seorang ayah dari anak ini. Bisa kau bayangkan? Kita akan mempunyai keluarga!" Fleur tersenyum sambil meraba perutnya.

Bill memeluk Fleur, "Keren, eh? Kita akan mempunyai keluarga dan selalu bersama." dan mereka mulai berdansa lagi dengan iringan lagu muggle lainnya, tanpa melupakan untuk sesekali tersenyum dan bergaya saat kameranya memotret mereka berdua.

Benar.

Ini adalah kehidupan yang simple, tapi cukup sempurna. Terlalu sempurna sampai terasa bagai mimpi untuk kedua pasangan itu. Kegugupan Fleur selama siang tadi, keletihan Bill setelah seharian bekerja. Semuanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain, selama mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Apa yang terjadi di dunia, sesulit apapun, akan mereka lewati.

Bersama-sama. Selamanya.

* * *

><p>Ah... lega banget akhirnya bisa bikin Fic lagi.<p>

A/N : _Oui. Je suis enceinte_ : Ya. Aku hamil.

_Aucun_ : Tidak

_Oui_ : Iya

_Belle_ : Cantik

Reviews will be happily accepted. Eh, mau nanya, yang tau snow leopard (yang nulis Tale of Otter sama Tale of Ferret), kok akun dia ilang ya?

Love,

Raiha.


End file.
